Kaladesh/Card Gallery
__NOEDITSECTION__This card gallery shows all cards from the Kaladesh set. White Acrobatic Maneuver.png|link=Acrobatic Maneuver| 1/274 Acrobatic Maneuver Aerial Responder.png|link=Aerial Responder| 2/274 Aerial Responder Aetherstorm Roc.png|link=Aetherstorm Roc| 3/274 Aetherstorm Roc Angel of Invention.png|link=Angel of Invention| 4/274 Angel of Invention Authority of the Consuls.png|link=Authority of the Consuls| 5/274 Authority of the Consuls Aviary Mechanic.png|link=Aviary Mechanic| 6/274 Aviary Mechanic Built to Last.png|link=Built to Last| 7/274 Built to Last Captured by the Consulate.png|link=Captured by the Consulate| 8/274 Captured by the Consulate Cataclysmic Gearhulk.png|link=Cataclysmic Gearhulk| 9/274 Cataclysmic Gearhulk Consulate Surveillance.png|link=Consulate Surveillance| 10/274 Consulate Surveillance Consul's Shieldguard.png|link=Consul's Shieldguard| 11/274 Consul's Shieldguard Eddytrail Hawk.png|link=Eddytrail Hawk| 12/274 Eddytrail Hawk Fairgrounds Warden.png|link=Fairgrounds Warden| 13/274 Fairgrounds Warden Fragmentize.png|link=Fragmentize| 14/274 Fragmentize Fumigate.png|link=Fumigate| 15/274 Fumigate Gearshift Ace.png|link=Gearshift Ace| 16/274 Gearshift Ace Glint-Sleeve Artisan.png|link=Glint-Sleeve Artisan| 17/274 Glint-Sleeve Artisan Herald of the Fair.png|link=Herald of the Fair| 18/274 Herald of the Fair Impeccable Timing KLD 19.png|link=Impeccable Timing| 19/274 Impeccable Timing Inspired Charge KLD 20.png|link=Inspired Charge| 20/274 Inspired Charge Master Trinketeer.png|link=Master Trinketeer| 21/274 Master Trinketeer Ninth Bridge Patrol.png|link=Ninth Bridge Patrol| 22/274 Ninth Bridge Patrol Pressure Point.png|link=Pressure Point| 23/274 Pressure Point Propeller Pioneer.png|link=Propeller Pioneer| 24/274 Propeller Pioneer Refurbish.png|link=Refurbish| 25/274 Refurbish Revoke Privileges.png|link=Revoke Privileges| 26/274 Revoke Privileges Servo Exhibition.png|link=Servo Exhibition| 27/274 Servo Exhibition Skyswirl Harrier.png|link=Skyswirl Harrier| 28/274 Skyswirl Harrier Skywhaler's Shot.png|link=Skywhaler's Shot| 29/274 Skywhaler's Shot Tasseled Dromedary.png|link=Tasseled Dromedary| 30/274 Tasseled Dromedary Thriving Ibex.png|link=Thriving Ibex| 31/274 Thriving Ibex Toolcraft Exemplar.png|link=Toolcraft Exemplar| 32/274 Toolcraft Exemplar Trusty Companion.png|link=Trusty Companion| 33/274 Trusty Companion Visionary Augmenter.png|link=Visionary Augmenter| 34/274 Visionary Augmenter Wispweaver Angel.png|link=Wispweaver Angel| 35/274 Wispweaver Angel Blue Aether Meltdown.png|link=Aether Meltdown| 36/274 Aether Meltdown Aether Theorist.png|link=Aether Theorist| 37/274 Aether Theorist Aether Tradewinds.png|link=Aether Tradewinds| 38/274 Aether Tradewinds Aethersquall Ancient.png|link=Aethersquall Ancient| 39/274 Aethersquall Ancient Ceremonious Rejection.png|link=Ceremonious Rejection| 40/274 Ceremonious Rejection Confiscation Coup.png|link=Confiscation Coup| 41/274 Confiscation Coup Curio Vendor.png|link=Curio Vendor| 42/274 Curio Vendor Disappearing Act.png|link=Disappearing Act| 43/274 Disappearing Act Dramatic Reversal.png|link=Dramatic Reversal| 44/274 Dramatic Reversal Era of Innovation.png|link=Era of Innovation| 45/274 Era of Innovation Experimental Aviator.png|link=Experimental Aviator| 46/274 Experimental Aviator Failed Inspection.png|link=Failed Inspection| 47/274 Failed Inspection Gearseeker Serpent.png|link=Gearseeker Serpent| 48/274 Gearseeker Serpent Glimmer of Genius.png|link=Glimmer of Genius| 49/274 Glimmer of Genius Glint-Nest Crane.png|link=Glint-Nest Crane| 50/274 Glint-Nest Crane Hightide Hermit.png|link=Hightide Hermit| 51/274 Hightide Hermit Insidious Will.png|link=Insidious Will| 52/274 Insidious Will Janjeet Sentry.png|link=Janjeet Sentry| 53/274 Janjeet Sentry Long-Finned Skywhale.png|link=Long-Finned Skywhale| 54/274 Long-Finned Skywhale Malfunction.png|link=Malfunction| 55/274 Malfunction Metallurgic Summonings.png|link=Metallurgic Summonings| 56/274 Metallurgic Summonings Minister of Inquiries.png|link=Minister of Inquiries| 57/274 Minister of Inquiries Nimble Innovator.png|link=Nimble Innovator| 58/274 Nimble Innovator Padeem, Consul of Innovation.png|link=Padeem, Consul of Innovation| 59/274 Padeem, Consul of Innovation Paradoxical Outcome.png|link=Paradoxical Outcome| 60/274 Paradoxical Outcome Revolutionary Rebuff.png|link=Revolutionary Rebuff| 61/274 Revolutionary Rebuff Saheeli's Artistry.png|link=Saheeli's Artistry| 62/274 Saheeli's Artistry Select for Inspection.png|link=Select for Inspection| 63/274 Select for Inspection Shrewd Negotiation.png|link=Shrewd Negotiation| 64/274 Shrewd Negotiation Tezzeret's Ambition.png|link=Tezzeret's Ambition| 65/274 Tezzeret's Ambition Thriving Turtle.png|link=Thriving Turtle| 66/274 Thriving Turtle Torrential Gearhulk.png|link=Torrential Gearhulk| 67/274 Torrential Gearhulk Vedalken Blademaster.png|link=Vedalken Blademaster| 68/274 Vedalken Blademaster Weldfast Wingsmith.png|link=Weldfast Wingsmith| 69/274 Weldfast Wingsmith Wind Drake.png|link=Wind Drake| 70/274 Wind Drake Black Aetherborn Marauder.png|link=Aetherborn Marauder| 71/274 Aetherborn Marauder Ambitious Aetherborn.png|link=Ambitious Aetherborn| 72/274 Ambitious Aetherborn Demon of Dark Schemes.png|link=Demon of Dark Schemes| 73/274 Demon of Dark Schemes Dhund Operative.png|link=Dhund Operative| 74/274 Dhund Operative Diabolic Tutor.png|link=Diabolic Tutor| 75/274 Diabolic Tutor Die Young.png|link=Die Young| 76/274 Die Young Dukhara Scavenger.png|link=Dukhara Scavenger| 77/274 Dukhara Scavenger Eliminate the Competition.png|link=Eliminate the Competition| 78/274 Eliminate the Competition Embraal Bruiser.png|link=Embraal Bruiser| 79/274 Embraal Bruiser Essence Extraction.png|link=Essence Extraction| 80/274 Essence Extraction Fortuitous Find.png|link=Fortuitous Find| 81/274 Fortuitous Find Foundry Screecher.png|link=Foundry Screecher| 82/274 Foundry Screecher Fretwork Colony.png|link=Fretwork Colony| 83/274 Fretwork Colony Gonti, Lord of Luxury.png|link=Gonti, Lord of Luxury| 84/274 Gonti, Lord of Luxury Harsh Scrutiny.png|link=Harsh Scrutiny| 85/274 Harsh Scrutiny Lawless Broker.png|link=Lawless Broker| 86/274 Lawless Broker Live Fast.png|link=Live Fast| 87/274 Live Fast Lost Legacy.png|link=Lost Legacy| 88/274 Lost Legacy Make Obsolete.png|link=Make Obsolete| 89/274 Make Obsolete Marionette Master.png|link=Marionette Master| 90/274 Marionette Master Maulfist Squad.png|link=Maulfist Squad| 91/274 Maulfist Squad Midnight Oil.png|link=Midnight Oil| 92/274 Midnight Oil Mind Rot KLD 93.png|link=Mind Rot| 93/274 Mind Rot Morbid Curiosity.png|link=Morbid Curiosity| 94/274 Morbid Curiosity Night Market Lookout.png|link=Night Market Lookout| 95/274 Night Market Lookout Noxious Gearhulk.png|link=Noxious Gearhulk| 96/274 Noxious Gearhulk Ovalchase Daredevil.png|link=Ovalchase Daredevil| 97/274 Ovalchase Daredevil Prakhata Club Security.png|link=Prakhata Club Security| 98/274 Prakhata Club Security Rush of Vitality.png|link=Rush of Vitality| 99/274 Rush of Vitality Subtle Strike.png|link=Subtle Strike| 100/274 Subtle Strike Syndicate Trafficker.png|link=Syndicate Trafficker| 101/274 Syndicate Trafficker Thriving Rats.png|link=Thriving Rats| 102/274 Thriving Rats Tidy Conclusion.png|link=Tidy Conclusion| 103/274 Tidy Conclusion Underhanded Designs.png|link=Underhanded Designs| 104/274 Underhanded Designs Weaponcraft Enthusiast.png|link=Weaponcraft Enthusiast| 105/274 Weaponcraft Enthusiast Red Aethertorch Renegade.png|link=Aethertorch Renegade| 106/274 Aethertorch Renegade Brazen Scourge.png|link=Brazen Scourge| 107/274 Brazen Scourge Built to Smash.png|link=Built to Smash| 108/274 Built to Smash Cathartic Reunion.png|link=Cathartic Reunion| 109/274 Cathartic Reunion Chandra, Torch of Defiance.png|link=Chandra, Torch of Defiance| 110/274 Chandra, Torch of Defiance Chandra's Pyrohelix.png|link=Chandra's Pyrohelix| 111/274 Chandra's Pyrohelix Combustible Gearhulk.png|link=Combustible Gearhulk| 112/274 Combustible Gearhulk Demolish KLD 113.png|link=Demolish| 113/274 Demolish Fateful Showdown.png|link=Fateful Showdown| 114/274 Fateful Showdown Furious Reprisal.png|link=Furious Reprisal| 115/274 Furious Reprisal Giant Spectacle.png|link=Giant Spectacle| 116/274 Giant Spectacle Harnessed Lightning.png|link=Harnessed Lightning| 117/274 Harnessed Lightning Hijack KLD 118.png|link=Hijack| 118/274 Hijack Incendiary Sabotage.png|link=Incendiary Sabotage| 119/274 Incendiary Sabotage Inventor's Apprentice.png|link=Inventor's Apprentice| 120/274 Inventor's Apprentice Lathnu Hellion.png|link=Lathnu Hellion| 121/274 Lathnu Hellion Madcap Experiment.png|link=Madcap Experiment| 122/274 Madcap Experiment Maulfist Doorbuster.png|link=Maulfist Doorbuster| 123/274 Maulfist Doorbuster Pia Nalaar.png|link=Pia Nalaar| 124/274 Pia Nalaar Quicksmith Genius.png|link=Quicksmith Genius| 125/274 Quicksmith Genius Reckless Fireweaver.png|link=Reckless Fireweaver| 126/274 Reckless Fireweaver Renegade Tactics.png|link=Renegade Tactics| 127/274 Renegade Tactics Ruinous Gremlin.png|link=Ruinous Gremlin| 128/274 Ruinous Gremlin Salivating Gremlins.png|link=Salivating Gremlins| 129/274 Salivating Gremlins Skyship Stalker.png|link=Skyship Stalker| 130/274 Skyship Stalker Spark of Creativity.png|link=Spark of Creativity| 131/274 Spark of Creativity Speedway Fanatic.png|link=Speedway Fanatic| 132/274 Speedway Fanatic Spireside Infiltrator.png|link=Spireside Infiltrator| 133/274 Spireside Infiltrator Spontaneous Artist.png|link=Spontaneous Artist| 134/274 Spontaneous Artist Start Your Engines.png|link=Start Your Engines| 135/274 Start Your Engines Territorial Gorger.png|link=Territorial Gorger| 136/274 Territorial Gorger Terror of the Fairgrounds.png|link=Terror of the Fairgrounds| 137/274 Terror of the Fairgrounds Thriving Grubs.png|link=Thriving Grubs| 138/274 Thriving Grubs Wayward Giant.png|link=Wayward Giant| 139/274 Wayward Giant Welding Sparks.png|link=Welding Sparks| 140/274 Welding Sparks Green Appetite for the Unnatural.png|link=Appetite for the Unnatural| 141/274 Appetite for the Unnatural Arborback Stomper.png|link=Arborback Stomper| 142/274 Arborback Stomper Architect of the Untamed.png|link=Architect of the Untamed| 143/274 Architect of the Untamed Armorcraft Judge.png|link=Armorcraft Judge| 144/274 Armorcraft Judge Attune with Aether.png|link=Attune with Aether| 145/274 Attune with Aether Blossoming Defense.png|link=Blossoming Defense| 146/274 Blossoming Defense Bristling Hydra.png|link=Bristling Hydra| 147/274 Bristling Hydra Commencement of Festivities.png|link=Commencement of Festivities| 148/274 Commencement of Festivities Cowl Prowler.png|link=Cowl Prowler| 149/274 Cowl Prowler Creeping Mold.png|link=Creeping Mold| 150/274 Creeping Mold Cultivator of Blades.png|link=Cultivator of Blades| 151/274 Cultivator of Blades Dubious Challenge.png|link=Dubious Challenge| 152/274 Dubious Challenge Durable Handicraft.png|link=Durable Handicraft| 153/274 Durable Handicraft Elegant Edgecrafters.png|link=Elegant Edgecrafters| 154/274 Elegant Edgecrafters Fairgrounds Trumpeter.png|link=Fairgrounds Trumpeter| 155/274 Fairgrounds Trumpeter Ghirapur Guide KLD 156.png|link=Ghirapur Guide| 156/274 Ghirapur Guide Highspire Artisan.png|link=Highspire Artisan| 157/274 Highspire Artisan Hunt the Weak KLD 158.png|link=Hunt the Weak| 158/274 Hunt the Weak Kujar Seedsculptor.png|link=Kujar Seedsculptor| 159/274 Kujar Seedsculptor Larger Than Life.png|link=Larger Than Life| 160/274 Larger Than Life Longtusk Cub.png|link=Longtusk Cub| 161/274 Longtusk Cub Nature's Way.png|link=Nature's Way| 162/274 Nature's Way Nissa, Vital Force.png|link=Nissa, Vital Force| 163/274 Nissa, Vital Force Ornamental Courage.png|link=Ornamental Courage| 164/274 Ornamental Courage Oviya Pashiri, Sage Lifecrafter.png|link=Oviya Pashiri, Sage Lifecrafter| 165/274 Oviya Pashiri, Sage Lifecrafter Peema Outrider.png|link=Peema Outrider| 166/274 Peema Outrider Riparian Tiger.png|link=Riparian Tiger| 167/274 Riparian Tiger Sage of Shaila's Claim.png|link=Sage of Shaila's Claim| 168/274 Sage of Shaila's Claim Servant of the Conduit.png|link=Servant of the Conduit| 169/274 Servant of the Conduit Take Down.png|link=Take Down| 170/274 Take Down Thriving Rhino.png|link=Thriving Rhino| 171/274 Thriving Rhino Verdurous Gearhulk.png|link=Verdurous Gearhulk| 172/274 Verdurous Gearhulk Wild Wanderer.png|link=Wild Wanderer| 173/274 Wild Wanderer Wildest Dreams.png|link=Wildest Dreams| 174/274 Wildest Dreams Wily Bandar.png|link=Wily Bandar| 175/274 Wily Bandar Multicolored Cloudblazer.png|link=Cloudblazer| 176/274 Cloudblazer Contraband Kingpin.png|link=Contraband Kingpin| 177/274 Contraband Kingpin Depala, Pilot Exemplar.png|link=Depala, Pilot Exemplar| 178/274 Depala, Pilot Exemplar Dovin Baan.png|link=Dovin Baan| 179/274 Dovin Baan Empyreal Voyager.png|link=Empyreal Voyager| 180/274 Empyreal Voyager Engineered Might.png|link=Engineered Might| 181/274 Engineered Might Hazardous Conditions.png|link=Hazardous Conditions| 182/274 Hazardous Conditions Kambal, Consul of Allocation.png|link=Kambal, Consul of Allocation| 183/274 Kambal, Consul of Allocation Rashmi, Eternities Crafter.png|link=Rashmi, Eternities Crafter| 184/274 Rashmi, Eternities Crafter Restoration Gearsmith.png|link=Restoration Gearsmith| 185/274 Restoration Gearsmith Saheeli Rai.png|link=Saheeli Rai| 186/274 Saheeli Rai Unlicensed Disintegration.png|link=Unlicensed Disintegration| 187/274 Unlicensed Disintegration Veteran Motorist.png|link=Veteran Motorist| 188/274 Veteran Motorist Voltaic Brawler.png|link=Voltaic Brawler| 189/274 Voltaic Brawler Whirler Virtuoso.png|link=Whirler Virtuoso| 190/274 Whirler Virtuoso Colorless Accomplished Automaton.png|link=Accomplished Automaton| 191/274 Accomplished Automaton Aetherflux Reservoir.png|link=Aetherflux Reservoir| 192/274 Aetherflux Reservoir Aetherworks Marvel.png|link=Aetherworks Marvel| 193/274 Aetherworks Marvel Animation Module.png|link=Animation Module| 194/274 Animation Module Aradara Express.png|link=Aradara Express| 195/274 Aradara Express Ballista Charger.png|link=Ballista Charger| 196/274 Ballista Charger Bastion Mastodon.png|link=Bastion Mastodon| 197/274 Bastion Mastodon Bomat Bazaar Barge.png|link=Bomat Bazaar Barge| 198/274 Bomat Bazaar Barge Bomat Courier.png|link=Bomat Courier| 199/274 Bomat Courier Chief of the Foundry.png|link=Chief of the Foundry| 200/274 Chief of the Foundry Cogworker's Puzzleknot.png|link=Cogworker's Puzzleknot| 201/274 Cogworker's Puzzleknot Consulate Skygate.png|link=Consulate Skygate| 202/274 Consulate Skygate Cultivator's Caravan.png|link=Cultivator's Caravan| 203/274 Cultivator's Caravan Deadlock Trap.png|link=Deadlock Trap| 204/274 Deadlock Trap Decoction Module.png|link=Decoction Module| 205/274 Decoction Module Demolition Stomper.png|link=Demolition Stomper| 206/274 Demolition Stomper Dukhara Peafowl.png|link=Dukhara Peafowl| 207/274 Dukhara Peafowl Dynavolt Tower.png|link=Dynavolt Tower| 208/274 Dynavolt Tower Eager Construct.png|link=Eager Construct| 209/274 Eager Construct Electrostatic Pummeler.png|link=Electrostatic Pummeler| 210/274 Electrostatic Pummeler Fabrication Module.png|link=Fabrication Module| 211/274 Fabrication Module Filigree Familiar.png|link=Filigree Familiar| 212/274 Filigree Familiar Fireforger's Puzzleknot.png|link=Fireforger's Puzzleknot| 213/274 Fireforger's Puzzleknot Fleetwheel Cruiser.png|link=Fleetwheel Cruiser| 214/274 Fleetwheel Cruiser Foundry Inspector.png|link=Foundry Inspector| 215/274 Foundry Inspector Ghirapur Orrery.png|link=Ghirapur Orrery| 216/274 Ghirapur Orrery Glassblower's Puzzleknot.png|link=Glassblower's Puzzleknot| 217/274 Glassblower's Puzzleknot Inventor's Goggles.png|link=Inventor's Goggles| 218/274 Inventor's Goggles Iron League Steed.png|link=Iron League Steed| 219/274 Iron League Steed Key to the City.png|link=Key to the City| 220/274 Key to the City Metalspinner's Puzzleknot.png|link=Metalspinner's Puzzleknot| 221/274 Metalspinner's Puzzleknot Metalwork Colossus.png|link=Metalwork Colossus| 222/274 Metalwork Colossus Multiform Wonder.png|link=Multiform Wonder| 223/274 Multiform Wonder Narnam Cobra.png|link=Narnam Cobra| 224/274 Narnam Cobra Ovalchase Dragster.png|link=Ovalchase Dragster| 225/274 Ovalchase Dragster Panharmonicon.png|link=Panharmonicon| 226/274 Panharmonicon Perpetual Timepiece.png|link=Perpetual Timepiece| 227/274 Perpetual Timepiece Prakhata Pillar-Bug.png|link=Prakhata Pillar-Bug| 228/274 Prakhata Pillar-Bug Prophetic Prism.png|link=Prophetic Prism| 229/274 Prophetic Prism Renegade Freighter.png|link=Renegade Freighter| 230/274 Renegade Freighter Scrapheap Scrounger.png|link=Scrapheap Scrounger| 231/274 Scrapheap Scrounger Self-Assembler.png|link=Self-Assembler| 232/274 Self-Assembler Sky Skiff.png|link=Sky Skiff| 233/274 Sky Skiff Skysovereign, Consul Flagship.png|link=Skysovereign, Consul Flagship| 234/274 Skysovereign, Consul Flagship Smuggler's Copter.png|link=Smuggler's Copter| 235/274 Smuggler's Copter Snare Thopter.png|link=Snare Thopter| 236/274 Snare Thopter Torch Gauntlet.png|link=Torch Gauntlet| 237/274 Torch Gauntlet Weldfast Monitor.png|link=Weldfast Monitor| 238/274 Weldfast Monitor Whirlermaker.png|link=Whirlermaker| 239/274 Whirlermaker Woodweaver's Puzzleknot.png|link=Woodweaver's Puzzleknot| 240/274 Woodweaver's Puzzleknot Workshop Assistant.png|link=Workshop Assistant| 241/274 Workshop Assistant Lands Aether Hub.png|link=Aether Hub| 242/274 Aether Hub Blooming Marsh.png|link=Blooming Marsh| 243/274 Blooming Marsh Botanical Sanctum.png|link=Botanical Sanctum| 244/274 Botanical Sanctum Concealed Courtyard.png|link=Concealed Courtyard| 245/274 Concealed Courtyard Inspiring Vantage.png|link=Inspiring Vantage| 246/274 Inspiring Vantage Inventors' Fair.png|link=Inventors' Fair| 247/274 Inventors' Fair Sequestered Stash.png|link=Sequestered Stash| 248/274 Sequestered Stash Spirebluff Canal.png|link=Spirebluff Canal| 249/274 Spirebluff Canal Plains KLD 250.png|link=Plains| 250/274 Plains Plains KLD 251.png|link=Plains| 251/274 Plains Plains KLD 252.png|link=Plains| 252/274 Plains Island KLD 253.png|link=Island| 253/274 Island Island KLD 254.png|link=Island| 254/274 Island Island KLD 255.png|link=Island| 255/274 Island Swamp KLD 256.png|link=Swamp| 256/274 Swamp Swamp KLD 257.png|link=Swamp| 257/274 Swamp Swamp KLD 258.png|link=Swamp| 258/274 Swamp Mountain KLD 259.png|link=Mountain| 259/274 Mountain Mountain KLD 260.png|link=Mountain| 260/274 Mountain Mountain KLD 261.png|link=Mountain| 261/274 Mountain Forest KLD 262.png|link=Forest| 262/274 Forest Forest KLD 263.png|link=Forest| 263/274 Forest Forest KLD 264.png|link=Forest| 264/274 Forest Exclusives Chandra, Pyrogenius.png|link=Chandra, Pyrogenius| 265/274 Chandra, Pyrogenius Flame Lash.png|link=Flame Lash| 266/274 Flame Lash Liberating Combustion.png|link=Liberating Combustion| 267/274 Liberating Combustion Renegade Firebrand.png|link=Renegade Firebrand| 268/274 Renegade Firebrand Stone Quarry KLD 269.png|link=Stone Quarry| 269/274 Stone Quarry Nissa, Nature's Artisan.png|link=Nissa, Nature's Artisan| 270/274 Nissa, Nature's Artisan Guardian of the Great Conduit.png|link=Guardian of the Great Conduit| 271/274 Guardian of the Great Conduit Terrain Elemental.png|link=Terrain Elemental| 272/274 Terrain Elemental Verdant Crescendo.png|link=Verdant Crescendo| 273/274 Verdant Crescendo Woodland Stream KLD 274.png|link=Woodland Stream| 274/274 Woodland Stream Category:Card Gallery